masdfandomcom-20200213-history
Diego Maros
"Yadda yadda. Shut up and let's get to shooting." Diego Jona Mars (Birthame: Diego Micah Maros) is the Main Protagonist of '1890's Combine' and counterpart of Josuke Higashata. He appears as the first character we play in the Third part of the story, He's the only character in the series to die on another planet, Appearence Diego is a young man of below-average height and slim to medium build. He has golden blond hair, dark eyebrows, and light, sharp eyes. He commonly wears an equestrian helmet with the letters "DIO" loosely mounted on bending pins emerging from a small ribbon tied at its front, a turtleneck jumper patterned with a diagonal grid, light, mid-forearm-length gloves, light, wide-legged breeches, and tall, dark riding boots. Personality During his childhood, Diego was a good-natured and resourceful kid. His father raised him with love and taught him to keep his dignity in even the direst situation. At age five, witnessing his father sacrificing his hands so that he could be fed, Diego developed a resentment of everyone around him for allowing that to happen, and an insatiable ambition. Since then Diego has been driven to climb the social ladder in order to get back at everyone who wronged him in the past. Abilites Stopping Time: Diego is able to stop time using his soul, upon stopping time he can move freely and deal damage without having to worry about dodging or being hit, He would be a feared Outlaw with this new ability. Shooting Skill: ''Diego is able to aim and shoot faster than any other outlaw in America in 1891, making his name even more feared by the people in 1891 America. ''Horse Riding Skill: Diego is an amazing Horse-Back rider, he won multiple horse races and shows when he was a teenager and even makes him more of a legend. History Diego would be born in a small farming town in April 15th 1871 Massachusetts to A Spanish Immigrant father named Marron Maros and a Swedish immigrant mother, his mother would die upon giving birth to Diego. As a kid Diego would grow up poor and caring for his father whom he cared for deeply and looked up to him, His father would get in debt and force Diego to join the Horse Racing nearby to pay for his father's debt, he would sign himself up as 'Diego Jona Mars' to hide his identity from his father, he would be a natural at horseback riding, wining a lot of cash and a lot of reputation for his races, he was undefeated until a hot summer day in May 20th 1886 when he challenged a horse racer named Johnny Summers, he would lose to Johnny and forced to pay up. They would soon become close friends and race in a team, this is where Diego discovered his soul ability, when Johnny was knocked off his horse and almost trampled, Diego ran to him and from the amount of stress her had he yelled "The World!" but was cut off by sand, but he would look up after wiping the sand and see everything stopped, he'd pick up Johnny and move him aside as time moved again, where multiple horses hit the spot where Johnny was. He'd learn to use this ability to his advantage in races and future battles. When Diego was seventeen and returning home he watched Outlaw's cut his father's hands off so that his father could let Diego eat and his father died in his arms. Diego would be blamed for the death and would go on the run, Johnny joined him in 1890 in Diego's crime and murder spree and become well renown outlaws, Diego taking his fake name for horse racing as his identity, He would attempt to rob his future friend Lisa Scarlettson, but she would convince him to leave her alone and let her go back home to her sick brother (Which was a lie), He would allow it and two months later Johnny introduced her to Diego, to which they figured out each other's jobs and laugh, becoming good friends. Part 3: Awakening